cowrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Chemist
OUTSIDER CLASS Job Name: '''Chemist '''Spawn Location: '''Chemist Hut/Bovinia '''Rulers: None. Related Content: '''Berries, Chemistry You are the chemist of Bovinia, with your unique knowledge you are able to identity the effect on berries and how they will they be used. It is not mandatory for you to inform everyone about which berries heal and which berries poison, but offering info to the peasants is a very generous thing to offer. "I'm the Doctor... Got a problem with that?" '''Basics of Chemistry Right, so you may need this guide if you ever get stuck or lose track of what you are suppose to do. Your role is to aid Bovinia and it's people with your knowledge of medicine and potions which may or may not help someones life. The chemist spawns with three vials in their inventory. These vials are very special and cannot be crafted or created by anyone else in game. They enable you to carry effects from berries into plants for beneficial or malicious reasons. Your ability which should be in the "skill" tab, known as inspect, will allow you to look through food to tell what type of effect it has on it. This will work for your vials as well. There are five different berries in the game that are randomized to have different effects every round. The effects are of listed. * Poison - The user's health will decrease at a slow rate, will rise when stacked. * Heal - The users health will increase immediately, for a higher instantaneous heal they can be stacked. * Hunger - The user's hunger will decrease, giving the need to eat. Great if you need to gain health * Weakness - The users physical strength will go down, their attacks will be much weaker, and possibly they will move slower. * Sleep - The users sleep will go down until it reaches 0, when stacked the decrease measure will become faster. Alright, so there's nothing better than a little example to show you how to get your first experiments done. # Find any random berry you want to experiment with, inspect the berry to be sure you want to experiment with this type. Find a fruit tree, take some fruit, drop 2 of the ones you picked. In this example I chose to take black berries, which had the healing effect. I chose corn as my fruit to experiment on. #Fill a vial up with water. This can be either from the moat (logic) or water from the ocean, river ,or lake. Filling up water looks like... #Apply one of the berries into the vial (this can be done by opening up the combine menu or simply dragging them into the vial). The vial may change color depending on the berry, inspect it to make sure you've done it right. #Now we can start manipulating our corn by adding extra effects to it. To do this take your vial and drag it onto the plant (make sure that it is not in a list or it WILL get confusing). Inspect your corn to make sure it has the effect on it. #Enjoy your meal. Note that at step 3, you can add even more berries for stacks or just combinations of two. If you are making a deadly poison, you could stack x8 poison and x8 sleep to make sure that they don't have much time to react. When people start dropping from eating food off the ground, don't expect not to get executed for leaving them there. Advanced Chemistry Ah, so you've already ran so many experiments you've seemed to become bored of the same old thing. Excitement shall run rampant once you here what I have to say... Certain combinations of berries can cause different effects than what they'd normally would, for instance. Who said that the table just stops there? When mixing potions, there are many possibilities for you to explore. Conduct your own research and flourish your knowledge throughout Bovinia! Additional Tips * It is grief to poison the King just because they are taxing peasants (or you for that matter), do not do it unless it's an absurd amount. * To gain the seeds from a berry requires you to open up the combine menu, than select a knife and the berry you wish to take the seeds from. * Telling the town folk about which berries heal and which are poison is purely up to you, do not lie about a berry for the sake of fun and end up getting people poisoned. This is grief and it is not fun. * Double-chck your food before you eat it, you may have added a few effects to it. It's safe to build a chemistry lab under your pre-built hut, inside of the lab you can leave your experiments in there.